Follow Me Down
by M.Swanson
Summary: This takes place after the Lucas/Lindsay wedding; it is a Brucas story. Rated M for possible future encounters, not sure how detailed it will get.
1. Every Single Night

Every night. Every single night. Not that Brooke Davis minded, she slipped on her clothes and looked over at the boy laying on the bed, asleep. _'Oh, Luke.'_ She thought, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. A light smile graced his dazed face. It had been maybe a week or so since Lindsay had abandoned him at the alter. He had been out getting drunk every night, and the first night, he knew better than to drive home, and Brooke was his most recent call, so he asked her to come drive him home, and it became a nightly thing. But what also happened that first night, they slept together, something that hadn't happened in a long time, but they both missed the other's touch.

_Brooke walked into Tric, looking for the drunk guy who'd called for a ride. She spotted him at the bar, downing another shot. "Come on, Rockstar." Brooke said, taking a seat on the barstool next to him, "Time to head home." He nodded his head in agreement and they both stood up, Lucas staggering. Brooke grabbed his arm to steady him. The two exited the bar and somehow managed to get to the car. Brooke got Lucas in, with very little help from him._

_"If you throw up in my car, you're walking home." Brooke said, climbing into the driver's seat. Lucas let out a faded laugh, "I'll keep that in mind." And Brooke was quite pleased that Lucas did not throw up. The boy could hold his liquor though, as she remembered from high school, she was no slouch herself. "You know, Brooke, I miss us." He gave her a suggestive look, "You're single right?" Brooke wasn't sure if she should smile or be a little shocked. "Lucas Scott! I-" She didn't even know what to say. He leaned over and started kissing her neck. Brooke closed her eyes, unable to fathom how great it felt, thankfully the streets were dead and the light was red. "Luke..." He stopped, and smiled, leaning back in his seat. She proceeded to his house and when they arrived, she helped him indoors, and set him on the bed._

_"Haven't we been here before, Brooke Davis? Just like New York." Luke said, smiling. Brooke faced him, he wasn't sitting on the bed anymore, he was standing inches from her. His hands found her waist. "Kiss me." He whispered, she wished she could resist him, but she couldn't. They leaned into each other and began kissing. Memories of before flooded back, high school, New York, the parties, their friendship, their romance, they couldn't deny the passion between them. Clothes were being stripped off, they'd made their way to the bed, but they took things slow, increasing the passion, staring into each other's eyes. That night they didn't have sex, they made love, the way they used too. Brooke stayed over that night, with the boy she'd always loved._


	2. Independence and Shopping

On her drive home, Brooke was thinking the night over. This was the fifth or sixth night that this happened. She was trying to convince herself that she wasn't falling in love with him again, they were just having fun. He was working out those feelings he had for Lindsay by being with someone familiar. "Come on, Brooke. You can't be in love with him again. It's bad enough you're sleeping with him and you can't tell anyone, because Peyton would die and Haley, well, Haley would silently judge you." She stopped at the red light. Her phone started to ring, it could only be Lucas.

"Hey, Prettygirl, why'd you take off so fast?"

"Luke, you know I can't stay over. I have Peyton at home, and if I tell her I was at a guy's house, I'd have to give details and I can't exactly tell her it's you."

"Why not?"

"Luke..."

"No. I'm serious. Brooke, this may have started out as sex, but are you really going to tell me that you feel nothing. We have a history, Brooke, a past. Those feelings don't just go away."

Brooke held her breathe, unsure how to respond, because he was right. She had arrived at her house and was sitting in the parked car, in the driveway. "Lucas. I love you. I do, with all my heart. But don't you remember high school? All the pain that our little love triangle caused. I mean, this is what Peyton did to me, except you aren't dating her. She loves you too, and I don't know how to tell her."

"I'll do it. Tomorrow."

And with that, he hung up the phone. Brooke sat there for another minute or so, then willed herself out of the car. She shut the car door and took her house keys out of her purse. She opened the front door and glanced around the house, Peyton was obviously already in bed, but she left the kitchen light on for Brooke. Brooke went into her room, changed into some shorts and a tank top and laid down in her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about the next day. Lucas would be telling Peyton about him and Brooke. She couldn't sleep, but before long she just... drifted off.

She awoke to knocking on the door. "Brooke Davis, your ass better be in this bedroom!" Peyton said, in a joking manner.

"Ugh, P. Sawyer, you know I need my beauty sleep!" Brooke said, taking the pillow out from under her head and covered her face. Peyton opened the door, and waltzed in.

"Get up. We have shopping to do." Peyton said, grabbing the pillow away from Brooke.

"You are way too perky. Who are you and where is my best friend?" Brooke asked, suspiciously. Had Lucas already talked to her? Peyton just smiled.

"I just woke up and realized that I am not going to let a guy dictate me. I let Nathan push me around for so long, and now it's like I need Lucas, when in reality, I should be focused on me. So, I'm going out with my best friend, we're going shopping, and then I'm going to Tric and I'm going to find a guy. Maybe to sleep with, maybe to flirt with, maybe even to be the future Mr. Peyton Sawyer." She smiled broadly, "Come on!" She hit Brooke with the pillow. Brooke smiled back, but it was a sort of guilty smile. She nudged Peyton out of the bedroom, and walked to her closet. She found a pair of black shorts and a red, silk-ish shirt. Maybe she'd find the courage to tell Peyton about her and Lucas. They two hadn't gone out shopping since probably high school, before Brooke's parents lost all their money.

Brooke and Peyton parked their cars at Tric, and proceded to walk into every shop, bought one thing from here, a couple from there. Before long, they arrived back at Tric, put their things into their cars and went upstairs, headed for Red Bedroom Records.

"You coming out with me tonight?" Peyton asked, sitting at her desk.

"Actually, I think I have a date." Brooke said, remaining standing.

"A date? Why am I just hearing about this?" Peyton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm not a hundred percent sure." Brooke smirked, "But, I do have to go. Clothes Over Bro's, and all." Brooke turned to leave.

"Details, lady, details!" Peyton yelled after her. Brooke just waved a hand at her friend, and as she shut the door to the studio, she heard Peyton's phone ring. _'Couldn't have been more perfect timing.'_ She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, this was the defining moment of their friendship.


	3. I'm Not Picking You

**A/N:** Hope everyone had a good holiday! I truly enjoy when I get reviews and I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! I hope to go far with it!

* * *

Peyton watched as Brooke left. As she shut the door, Peyton's phone began to ring. _Lucas._ Peyton sat there for a second, having a very speedy, heated argument with herself in her head, she didn't know if she should answer the phone.

_But what if he wants to be with you?_

_Well what if he says he hates you, you've ruined everything, and he never wants to see you again._

_Lucas would never do that, he's too nice._

_Peyton, Lucas can do whatever he wants, he was just left at the alter, he has nothing to lose!_

Though every fiber of her being was screaming at each other, she answered the phone anyway. "Hello?"

"Hey, Peyton." His voice was like an angel's, she was beginning to melt, "We need to talk." And then she was becoming quite solid, every girl knew that 'we need to talk' meant something bad, and Peyton wished in that instant that she hadn't answered the phone, because she knew he wasn't about to say, 'I want to be with you.'

"Uhm, Luke, I'm really busy right now, and I can't..."

"Well, it's about Brooke..." Peyton lightened a bit, realizing that maybe this wasn't as serious as she thought, because she had just been with Brooke, and Brooke seemed fine. What could Luke possibly know that Peyton didn't?

"What about Brooke? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she just... She was has very strong feelings for this guy, they've been sleeping together recently and have a bit of a history, but she's scared to talk to you about it because she doesn't know how you'll react. She won't get into anything serious with him because she cares about you too much."

Peyton was a little surprised and a little hurt. She was hurt that Lucas was telling her all this, but it shocked her because this wasn't who Brooke was. She shouldn't be scared to tell Peyton anything. Unless it was someone Peyton had a history with. _'Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Julian were my only serious relationships, the only guys I've slept with, but it couldn't be Julian, she's never met him. And as far as I know, Jake isn't back in town. Nathan is an obvious hell no, he's married to our best friend, and he'd never cheat on Haley. And Lucas, Brooke knew he was still reeling from Lindsay and if it were him, Peyton would know.' _

"Peyton?" Lucas asked, Peyton had been silent for a few minutes.

"Oh! Sorry. Look, Lucas, I love Brooke, and I want her to be happy, she deserves it, she's been to hell and back, sometimes because of me, and I'm supposed to be her best friend... She should be telling me this."

"She didn't know how too. That's why I am. It's me." And then the true Peyton Sawyer silence kicked in. She managed out a weak, "What?", but after that she was in a shock. "Peyton, I'm sorry, it just happened, and she can't commit because she doesn't know how to tell you."

"Lucas. Stop talking. You just got out of a relationship, AN ENGAGEMENT!" Peyton's shock was turning into fury. "And you're already nailing Brooke. How drunk was she? You are unbelievable."

"Peyton!" Lucas was becoming angry, his voice was raising. "I would never take advantage of Brooke. After everything she's gone through, if she had said 'no,' it wouldn't have happened. Don't be pissed at me or Brooke, because for once, I'm not picking you." And he hung up the phone. His last sentence stung. Peyton heard it repeating in her head, _'I'm not picking you.'_ Was that all it was? Peyton was hurt because Brooke was actually getting Lucas and Peyton stood no chance in getting him back?

It hurt even more realizing that this could've all been avoided had she never turned down his proposal. His choice of words, I'm not picking you, made Peyton realize more than ever that she was horrible to Brooke when it came to Lucas, she was selfish. They cheated while he was with Brooke the first time, and Brooke forgave them both, after a point, and then when he and Brooke were together the second time, Peyton said she had feelings for him, and that led to their breakup. They never stood a chance, and it was her fault.

She grabbed her purse and her phone, and left the building. She reached her car and drove down to Clothes Over Bro's. She parked, shoved her purse under her seat, and exited her car, stuffing her phone and car keys in her pocket. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to go about this conversation, she was praying that this wouldn't end in screams and punches, the way it had before Senior Prom. She entered the store and the front room was empty. "Just a second!" Brooke's voice came from around back. When Brooke walked out, Peyton had a look of hurt and anger on her face, but she tried to control herself to not yell.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peyton whispered.

"Peyton, I-"

"Brooke. I love him. You could have anyone, ANYONE, in this world, and you pick him?"

"You're kidding, right?" Brooke raised an eyebrow, "Look who's talking! Whose name was he under, Peyton? Who stole him from me twice? And you can't even say I stole him, YOU AREN'T TOGETHER! In the end, it was his decision, because these type of feelings don't disappear. If he picked you, I'd be nothing but happy for you, it would kill me, but I'd be happy, because my best friend was happy. And she deserves to be happy. Above all else. But you can't do that for me, can you?" There was silence, Peyton had no response. "Just go, Peyton. This is over. I wasn't going to be with Lucas if it was going to effect us, but it already has. So I guess I get to lose you both in one day." Brooke turned around and walked back into the back room, leaving Peyton alone and broken.

Peyton managed to get home, still upset with what happened between her and Brooke. She made a decision, it was hard for her, but she knew it was right. It was the only way to make things right, with everyone.


	4. Catch My Breath

_'Brooke and I got into a huge fight, and she'll probably tell you it's over, don't let her go. You deserve to be happy, and even if it's not with each other in the end, you need to try and make this work.'_

Lucas read the text message, he got it right after Brooke called saying she and Peyton got into an argument, but they'd talk about it later over dinner. Lucas was relieved. He expected Brooke would be breaking up with him later, but this was all he needed to keep them together.

He heard the door open, "Knock, knock!" Brooke walked into the house. Lucas walked towards her voice, looking at the watch on his arm.

"You know you're super early, right?" He smiled, and leaned over to kiss her. She kissed him back, but he could see how hurt she was, how her heart was breaking.

"I didn't want to wait until dinner to see you." She smiled the best she could, but everything inside her hurt. She looked at him, carefree and clueless to everything she wasn't. It hurt her to say what she had to Peyton, but it was the truth. Brooke and Lucas had never had their shot, not properly anyway. They only made it so far before something happened and they were both left broken and repairing things with the wrong people. Brooke constantly regretted never staying with him that night in New York, when he kissed her, and the first night she brought him home, she felt that that was a make-up New York-Tree Hill night.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Shh." She said. She placed her hands on the sides of his face, and pulled him into a kiss. His hands found her waist, and he backed her into the nearest wall, thankfully it was one without pictures hanging. He started to lift her shirt. Her arms went up and he took her shirt clean-off. She placed her hands back on her neck, as his hands went to her ass, bringing her legs around his waist.

After several moments, Luke's shirt making it's way to the floor as well, and the two of them making it to the bedroom, Brooke pulled away.

"Wait. Wait." She said, catching her breath.

"What?" Lucas asked, also gasping for air. Brooke leaned back against the pillow, she closed her eyes.

"I was hoping that I could do this guilt-free, but I can't. We have to stop this. I talked to Peyton, well, she actually confronted me about it. I can't be with you if it's going to hurt her, even though it's going to destroy us. I'm sorry." She looked over at him, expecting to see him hurt and upset, but he was smiling. "You're taking this rather well..."

"Because this isn't over." Brooke raised an eyebrow. Lucas grabbed his phone, opened the text, and gave Brooke the phone. She handed him the phone back, but she wasn't smiling. She didn't know how to react. Lucas leaned over and started kissing her neck. Brooke and Lucas were finally being given a chance to make this work, and if they didn't, they'd know it was because of each other, no one else. She pulled him off her neck, and onto her mouth. It was going to be a perfect, guilt-free night.


	5. Bedroom and Kitchen Table Thoughts

A/N: Hey guys! Hope the new year was good! Sorry the update has taken forever and a half, I've been busy with my own life and school. I have finals this week, but I found a little inspiration to add a new chapter, so here it is, hope you enjoy it!

ALSO: If any of you happen to be a Vampire Diaries/Glee fan, I wrote a crossover, it's my first crossover, and I think it's okay, but I'm biased. So if any of you are interested, please take a look, it would mean a lot to me. THANKS!

* * *

Long after Lucas had fallen asleep, Brooke still laid there, awake. She had a million things running through her mind. She was thankful to Peyton, but she was confused. For some reason, now that she was allowed to have Lucas, and she used the term 'allowed' very loosely, because Brooke Davis sure as hell did not need permission from anyone to have happiness, but now that she had him, she was beginning to think about Lindsay and Peyton, and Lucas's relationships with them.

Brooke, Peyton, Lindsay. That was the order of the never-ending love affair. Well, in reality, it was more of: Brooke, Peyton, Brooke, Peyton, Lindsay, now Brooke again...? And somewhere after the first time with Peyton he slept with Jake's baby mama, Nicky, who everyone hated. And Rachel was almost in that list, the girl certainly tried hard enough to get with him, but he was too in love with Brooke to give into Rachel. Brooke admired his strength.

But now? Brooke didn't want to date Lucas for a period of time and then have him break up because he realized that they were just rebounding from Lindsay. If she was going to be with him, she needed to be with him, no second thoughts, no running to the former lovers. She felt like she was mentally creating an ultimatum for him, and they just started officially dating a few hours ago!

She looked around Luke's room. The same room he'd had since she'd known him, the room that at one point was hers, because he wanted her to stay in Tree Hill. He'd even painted the door red, because that's how he saw her, not a rich, snotty, slutty cheerleader, though she'd admit, she was that. All of it. But Luke looked past that, he saw the girl behind the red door, and she loved him for it. He saw her as a person, and Brooke had never truly been seen that way.

Brooke had always carried a secret, and maybe that's why she was the way she was in high school, lately she'd thought a lot about it. It had began haunting her memory since before Lucas and Lindsay split. She'd never talked about it, not even to Peyton. Most nights, when she wasn't fucking guys or getting trashed, she cried herself to sleep.

She looked over at Lucas to make sure he was definitely asleep, and when she was positive he was, she slipped out of bed and found her underwear and his shirt. She slipped both on and walked out to the kitchen. She flicked a light on and sat at the table.

Brooke didn't care too much about talking about the past. She and Lucas never talked about anything prior to their meeting each other, mainly because Lucas knew of her reputation and Brooke turned out to not be that girl at all, so he figured he'd know the true her from being with her, rather than hearing of her past, and Brooke liked it that way. If Lucas knew her secret, he'd still love her, but he'd be more watchful, and perhaps extremely angry.

Now Brooke wrestled with so many thoughts. The thought of Lucas and Lindasy reconcielling, the thought of Lucas and Peyton reconcielling, the thought of Lucas discovering the truth about Brooke's past. It was overwhelming. Yes, it was only three things, but Brooke was so in love with Lucas that these three things may have been three thousand. And should Lucas discover her secret, chances are Haley and Peyton would have to be told, and Lucas would probably confide in Nathan. Brooke began to shake a little, out of fright, she was beginning to panic.

* * *

A/N: Well? I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are very much welcome and appreciated. Sorry about just talking about Brooke's secret and not going into detail. I didn't want to get into detail because I have several ideas for this secret and have yet to decide which I want to use, so here is a challenge for you, my lovelies, IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR THIS SECRET, SEND IT TO ME IN A MESSAGE! YOU WILL BE CREDITED WITH GIVING ME THE IDEA IF I CHOOSE IT! Today, where I am, is January 15th, I will try and have the next chapter up by the 20th, so if you want me to see your idea, send it to me by the 19th, please! Okay everyone have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening!

xoxoxoxo


	6. In it for the Long-Haul

A/N: I know it's been a couple of days after the 20th, but I haven't been able to get this right! But here it is! Enjoy. Also, semi-credit to DIANEHERMANS, I'm using her suggestion, but only partially. I'm going to tie it in with something else. It'll all make sense in the end. Hopefully I'll include the secret in this one!

Brooke didn't realize that she'd been tapping her fingers on the table, and maybe hat's what had woken Lucas up. Or maybe it was the fact that Brooke wasn't in bed. He probably rolled over and his arm, instead of finding Brooke, found an empty right side of the bed. He walked out in a pair of pajama pants, but honestly, Brooke hadn't even seen him. She didn't even hear him stumble out of the bedroom. He walked over to the table and sat down across from Brooke. She was clearly deep in thought because she didn't even register that he was there.

"Brooke." Lucas said, reaching over and stopping the tapping of her hand. She looked up, realizing he was there. "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"Uhm. Yeah." She looked down at their hands touching, and afraid that her lies would somehow manage to put a wedge between the two of them, she shook her head 'no.'

He cocked his head, "What is it?" Lucas knew Brooke was battling things in her head. She was lost and confused. She looked up at him, into his eyes. She was having an out-of-body experience, it was like she was overhead, watching the scene play out.

"I have to tell you something. A secret. Uhm. I've never told anyone, not even Peyton. It's... it's kind of serious." Brooke was fighting tears. She didn't know how to tell Lucas. She didn't really know how to get the words out, period. Lucas just watched her carefully, fearing that an interruption would prevent her from ever confessing.

Lucas's thoughts were fearing the worst. Well, not the WORST, but the worst when it came to couple things: cheating, an abortion, regrets, lies. He was trying not to expect anything serious, but when the girl you're in love with says 'it's kind of serious,' you can't help but worry. Brooke looked him in the eyes and grasped both of his hands. It pained her to be in this situation, to have to admit something like this to Lucas, but the truth was that the seriousness of it effected her more than anything, and she just couldn't tell him if they were going nowhere. And maybe that was selfish of her, but think about it. Think about your biggest fear, or your biggest secret, something that you haven't told anyone, or maybe just your best friend, something so serious you don't really know how to put it into words. Now, would you want to tell someone that secret, have them know about it, and then end that friendship or relationship or what have you, but keep the knowledge of them knowing? Now, if that makes Brooke or anyone selfish, then yes, she was.

"Luke. I know you care about me, you might even still love me, but... I need to know that this is long-term. I mean, I'm sorry to have to say that, but I just... I can't be let down again. I'm sorry." Brooke felt like she was setting herself up for rejection, but she knew Lucas wasn't like that, but it didn't change the way she felt.

"I know the past speaks for itself, but I want this. I want us," He looked her deep in the eyes, searching for her to pull away, but Brooke was the strongest person he knew, she wouldn't be saying any of this if she wasn't completely dedicated to them being together again. "Brooke. The only person who is going to end this is you. I'm in it for the long-haul. No more Peyton. No more Lindsay. Just you."

Brooke took a deep breath, and showed a relieved smile. It wasn't one of her award-winning smiles, because of all the stress weighing down on her, but she still managed to look good, semi-happy, like the world wasn't going to end. She now knew, more so than ever before, that Lucas truly, deeply loved her, he would do anything for her.

Brooke took another deep breath, she needed to be as calm as possible for what she had to tell him. Lucas was normally able to keep his temper, but Brooke knew tonight would be different.

"Okay, here goes..."

A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger. All good authors do it, hahah, and I can dream, so I figured I actually left it at a good one, with plenty of detail involved beforehand, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have already begun Chapter 7!

Good title? Look forward to your reviews!

xoxoxo


	7. Confession

A/N: GUYS! I am so so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated this story. You all probably secretly hate me or something, and I don't blame you, the guilt fairy is hanging heavily on my shoulders, and in order to make it up, at least I hope I'll be making it up, this is the first of at least two, but hopefully three or four chapters that will be posted tonight. Also, because I haven't posted on my other story **POISONED WITH LOVE** either, the same goes for that one as well, so if you are reading/following that one too, updates coming when I finish this one.

* * *

"Okay, so... I'm not really sure how to word this without you wanting to punch a wall... But, okay... Before we met, and before you and Nathan became enemies and then friends and blah blah blah, uhm, Nathan and I dated..."

Brooke could see Lucas was a little upset, maybe he felt like the one thing he and his brother never had in common was suddenly ripped away. It wasn't like Brooke and Nathan hadn't slept together, everyone saw that firsthand from a videotape so properly named 'Nathan Scores', but they had both been insanely drunk that night, so Lucas easily forgave them both, but now he was hurt, especially because it took so long for Brooke to fess up about it.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Lucas asked.

"Because Nathan and I decided long, long ago, before you ever came into the picture, that we wouldn't tell, because then Peyton started showing interest and I wasn't going to ruin it for her, and then after everything we all went through with that tape, it would've just been like opening Pandora's Box all over again. I didn't want you, Peyton, Haley or Nathan to go through that. But that isn't everything, that's not what I need to tell you."

Lucas's worry grew. So she dated his brother, they slept together, what next? They commited a murder together? "Okay..."

"Well, Nathan and I were kind of serious, we were each other's firsts-"

"I thought Haley's sister was..."

"A lie. The whole relationship was a secret, Luke, why would Nathan tell you or Haley he lost his virginity to Brooke Davis when no one knew anything about the two of us... Until that tape appeared."

"Right..." Lucas nodded his head and looked at he table. Brooke reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Here's the rough part."

Lucas glanced up at her, what could be worse than knowing his girlfriend lost her virginity to his brother. It was one thing with Peyton, because she and Nathan were openly dating, it was no secret, but Brooke... He nodded for her to go on. She took a deep breath.

"After we decided to end things and he had started dating Peyton, we occasionally had drunk hook ups, sometimes one of us wasn't nearly as drunk as the other, and sometimes we were both way too far gone, but one night we were talking and it came up that the hook ups should stop, because as big of assholes as we both were, we did care about her and didn't want it to come back and ruin everything, which Karma really did pay me back, I mean she did the same thing with you, minus sex." Lucas looked down, awkward moment when Brooke brings up one of his biggest regrets. "Sorry..." She muttered, "Anyway, it led to us getting into a serious argument, we threw things at each other, screamed, and then he left. And I was sitting on a bed crying. Eventually someone came in, I assumed it was Nathan, and he turned the lights off. He came over and started kissing me, and I was still so angry, I started fighting him off me, but I was nothing compared to him."

Lucas was staring at her, anger in his eyes. Not just anger, he looked like he was going to kill someone, the look he only had after he found out his father murdered his uncle.

"Nathan raped you?" He was trying so hard not to scream, not to lash out on her.

"No." Brooke said, grabbing his hand tighter, watching as his face calmed a little, "No, it wasn't Nathan. The next day I went to go bitch and scream at him for the night before, but when he opened the door he didn't have any marks on him, and I know I did some kind of damage to the guy. I started to tell Nathan about it, but I knew he'd never forgive himself for leaving me alone, and it wasn't his fault, it could've happened even if he had been there. I just- I had to tell someone, I've kept quiet for so long..." She looked up, tears in her eyes. Some were from the relief of finally admitting the truth, and to Lucas. Lucas was the one person she felt she could rely on through everything. Lucas stood up, Brooke thought he was going to leave, but he walked around the table and sat with her, holding her.

She expected herself to start bawling, to have tears cascading down her face like waterfalls, but it didn't happen. In fact, aside from the tears already in her eyes, no others came. She just let everything fade away in Luke's arms, all the pain and fear, he made it all go away, and nothing was better than that.


	8. Into Morning

A/N: Here is number two of the promised ones (: Enjoy.

Reviews always welcome.

You'd think the rest of the night would've been kisses and lovey dovey, but you'd be wrong. No, there was arguing, and yelling. While Brooke had cuddled in his arms, Lucas started talking,

"So, you were drinking and the sex, all because of that?"

"Among other things..." Brooke said, apparently the fessing up wasn't completely over.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Well... For a little while after, once I truly realized what had happened... I had... 'accidents'." Lucas removed his arms from around her and backed away.

"'Accidents?" His eyes got stern. "What kind of accidents."

"Well, uhm, when I was drunk, sometimes I would," She did a cutting motion over her wrist.

"BROOKE!" He instantly grabbed her wrists, looking for scars, and all he saw of them were very, very faded, you'd never see them if you weren't looking.

"Lucas, it was a hard time for me. You weren't in the picture yet! And I was suffering because of Nathan and Peyton, and that night. I was going through a lot..."

"You never talked to anyone about this before now? Like, a therapist?" He asked. His grip lessened, and his hands slid from her wrists back to her hands. She shook her head no. "But you managed to get past it, to work through it."

"Because of you. I met you." Suddenly Lucas felt his guilt about everything ten times over, and he had a feeling that, even though Brooke would never hold him to it, he'd be paying her back for the rest of his life, and he didn't mind.

"Brooke-"

"No, you listen. Things were going perfectly fine for me. I was dealing in my own way. I was happy and sad about Nate and Peyton's horrible relationship. The parties, the booze, the sex it was all something I was familiar with and I was okay with it. And then you made the basketball team, and you were just another number I wanted for my list, but then we got to know each other and I knew I could be stronger than I had been. And I was hurt about you and Peyton, both times, because it had happened with Nathan, but I knew that I would never go back to that painful place again. And it was because of you. You saved me."

Lucas didn't know anything else to do but kiss her. What else can you do when someone says you saved them? What do you say? He hated when Brooke talked about what he and Peyton did, but the second time wasn't his fault, he didn't know she still loved him, but it happened anyway, further down the line. But this was the real deal, he felt it in his heart, somewhere Peyton and Lindsay could never enter. Brooke was the first girl he loved, they touched each other's souls, they understood each other in ways Peyton and Lindsay could never understand.

The broke apart. Brooke placed a hand on his cheek, their eyes just staring deeply into the others. Hours had slowly passed and before long the sun would be coming up. They walked to his bedroom, and sat on the steps outside his backdoor and watched the sunrise together, hands intertwined, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I think," Brooke said, with a smile, as the sunlight was hitting their faces, "I'm going to call in sick to work today." Lucas smiled back.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Her hand started rubbing his thigh.

"Yeah?" She kinked her eyebrow.

"Well, that too, but I was going to say, I've got Jamie for the day." Brooke's hand stopped, but her smile got bigger.

"Really?!"She jumped up, "I have to shower and get ready!" Lucas stood up and grabbed her hand just as she was running inside, she whipped around. "What?"

"Mind if I join you?" She moved towards him and fell into his arms.

"Oh, Mr. Scott, if you insist." She winked and dragged him inside.


	9. Haley and Jamie

Hey Everyone! I'm so bad to you all. I promise to update as much as possible and I'm just such a failure at it! I'm actually taking so long because I'm working hard on an actual story that I hope will take me places. I really appreciate you all sticking around with this. It means a lot to me! Anyway, as always, reviews always welcome. Sorry it isn't very long, not very inspired today.

I actually hope it update every week. I set up an alarm on my phone for every Friday night, and I'm going to try my hardest to stick to it as much as possible!

Xoxoxo

* * *

After the two had had their shower fun, they left the house to go over to Nathan and Haley's. Sometimes Brooke felt weird going over there. No one knew about her and Nathan's relationship, well, everyone had seen the video, they all knew about the drunken night after the game, but it was sometimes awkward for her to be around Haley and pretend it didn't exist.

Brooke was able to remain friends with him without a problem, she'd done that with Lucas for years, her ability to do that comfortably with Nathan came after Lucas, but she couldn't help but occasionally feel guilty. Haley was her best friend, but it wasn't just Brooke's call, it was Nathan's as well, and if Brooke fessed up to the dating, she might as well go the whole nine yards and tell about the rape too, and Nathan would hate himself for it. Brooke couldn't do that too him.

They pulled into the driveway, exited the car and made their way to the front door. Brooke knocked. The door swung open and there was the little four-year-old cutie.

"Aunt Brooke! Uncle Lucas!" The biggest smile was on his face, and seeing that, Brooke and Lucas couldn't help but join him. Brooke squated down and hugged him.

"Hey Jamie!" Brooke said, behind him, Haley was walking to the door.

"Hey guys." Haley said, smiling. "Jamie, go play with some toys while I talk with your aunt and uncle."

"Okay, Mama." Jamie said, letting Brooke go and running up the stairs.

"He's been driving me nuts all day," She said, leading them towards the kitchen, Lucas shut the door behind him.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie yelled from upstairs. "Come look at the new ball Mama bought me!"

"I'll be back," Lucas said, going over to the stairs.

"I didn't expect to see you here today," Haley said to Brooke, "We thought it was just Lucas."

"Well, he and I are kind of serious now."

"How many times is that? Three? Four?" Haley said, giggling.

"Oh, shut up." Brooke said, playfully pushing her.

"But seriously. How serious is 'serious'?" Haley asked, sitting on a barstool.

"I mean, he says this is it. He wants to be with me." Brooke said. Haley raised an eyebrow, "I know, I've heard it before, but it's the way he says it. I don't know. I feel like it's real."

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Haley said, smiling widely.

"Maybe." Brooke said with a wink.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

* * *

Hey guys! I am so terribly sorry. I know I promised updates and quite clearly failed at it. THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A CHAPTER IN THE STORY! Don't expect the next chapter to appear below. This is simply an apologetic filler chapter. I'm searching through Tumblr right now looking for a thirty day writing challenge. When I find one I like, I'm going to create a new story and the first chapter will be an explanation (kind of like this), and then the following chapters will be each of the prompts.

In a way, that is me just working on my skills. I will still hope for all of your continued support, and if I'm doing that daily, then I will most likely be adding to this story and my other as well.

I hope you all still follow this and I hope with whatever follows I can still expect your criticism through it, and I hope you'll read through my thirty day challenge as well, once it is uploaded.

Thank you all so much, and again, my apologies for the long wait.

-Morgan


End file.
